1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a straddle type vehicle comprising a steering shaft supporting part for supporting an upper part of a steering shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up to now, known has been an all terrain vehicle (ATV) comprising a pair of right and left side frames forming a body frame and a steering shaft extending in a vertical direction between the pair of right and left side frames.
In such an all terrain vehicle, an upper part of the steering shaft is freely rotatably supported on a steering shaft supporting part mounted to a body frame, generally.
In such an all terrain vehicle, known has been a structure in which a steering shaft supporting part is fixed to two pipes bridged over two cross members connecting side frames for the purpose of firmly supporting an upper part of the steering shaft (refer to JP-A-2004-210080 (Page 5, FIG. 5), for example).
The above-mentioned steering shaft supporting part, however, has a complicated structure, and therefore, there has been a space for improvement in lightening weight and reducing costs.
In view of the above, an object of the invention is to provide a straddle type vehicle in which a steering shaft is firmly fixed with a simple structure.